


Reach Down From On High

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, PearlRoseBomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Pearl's life might have started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Down From On High

They stand in neat rows, a checkerboard of pale gems and the darker engineers who move among them to check for cracked, undercooked, or otherwise faulty Pearls. When they find one, they escort the placid gem to a room on the left with a black void of a door. The door tells them nothing – it doesn’t need to.

A voice creaks out from the speakers that dot the walls. It is welcoming them to the world. “You are one of many keys to our empire,” it says in its disinterested voice. 

One of the Pearls near the back is tenser than the others, her fingers twitching against her thighs. Each time an engineer comes into her view, she tenses a little more. Her teeth work at her tongue. The Pearl next to her keeps her back and eyes straight, a proper specimen. If she hadn’t, she might notice her fellow’s nervousness; if she noticed, she would certainly have notified an engineer. It would have been her only choice.

“You will serve and accompany some of the most powerful gems,” the voice continues. “Your designation will affect your sector. Your designation cannot be modified.”

One of the engineers is in her row. She tries to keep her head straight, but she keeps flicking it toward them. She is so, so new. They all are – but her newness is crippling her. She has no idea what to do, has no reference points to guide her. All she knows is that she is defective, that she will never sync with her betters the way she should. She knows she will be taken to the room to the left with a void for a door.

“Pearls may not attempt fusion unless commanded by their custodian. Pearls must always accompany their custodian. This is imperative, for as Pearls, you are unique in that you cannot survive on your own.” 

The engineer comes closer. Pearl doesn’t know yet what it means to be alive, but she knows she is afraid of dying. 

Somewhere high above them is the aggressive whir and click of a door opening and shutting again. Pearl lifts her head. There are gems peppered along the raised walkway – but she doesn’t see them. She sees only the gem who just walked in, all pink and white, simultaneously substantial and delicate. She stares, and stares, and stares. She is so beautiful, alive in a way that nothing else Pearl has seen. Her hair is wild; her dress is wild. Her mannerisms, however, are tempered with grace.

The engineer has reached her, but she doesn’t even notice. The engineer scans her and sighs, then begins to usher her toward the door.

Pearl keeps her eyes on the gem above her, knowing nothing of spirituality but sensing that she is witnessing something divine.

When they are almost at the door, the beautiful gem raises her hand. Her finger points directly at Pearl.


End file.
